1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to imaging technologies and, particularly, to an image stabilizer and an anti-vibration camera module using the image stabilizer.
2. Description of Related Art
With ongoing developments in imaging and multimedia technology, camera modules have become widely used in many kinds of consumer electronic devices, such as cellular phones, laptops, digital cameras, and personal digital assistants (PDAs). Generally, a camera module includes a lens module, an image sensor such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (COMS). Light reflected by an object passes through the lens module to impinge on the image sensor. The image sensor is configured for capturing an image of the object by receiving the light.
However, image quality of these electronic devices is negatively affected when subjected to vibration from external forces. Such vibration causes deflection of the optical axis of the camera module, resulting in a blurred image being captured.
Therefore, what is needed is an image stabilizer and an anti-vibration camera module using the same which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.